Josephine Johnson
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Josephine Johnson is a Scottish-born Pure-Blood witch of Australian and French descent (Huguenot). She is the daughter of Samuel Johnson and Marguerite White. Life Before Hogwarts Jojo spent her childhood in a handful of different homes, on a number of different continents. Her father Sam is a Curse-Breaker, and her mother Marguerite is a Healer. He traveled the world for work, and Maggie followed, even while pregnant with the twins. Sam and Maggie did not let what life threw at them put a stop to their routine, every bump in the road became a part of their plan. Growing up she was astonished by magic, and carefully observing how it was performed. She knew she would be doing the same one day, she was in the way quite a lot imitating the spells her mother and father would cast as part of their daily duties. She had a collection of sticks she used as wands, when she got her hands on and actual one it always infuriated Maggie, she knew Jojo was destined to blow she did not want anyone's wand at the root of it. Samuel encouraged Jojo and when he was not using it, he let Jojo play with it. He knew it was dumb he also did not think it would let her do anything. She set his pants on fire when he told her they would not be going to Dreamworld for her birthday. He was not badly injured, his pants were singed at most, he did have to confiscate his wand from her. The girls may have differences that can at times be glaringly obvious, but deep down their souls are one and the same. During a holiday visit with their maternal extended family, or the Dedics as it were. Jojo and Jacqui met their cousins for the first time. Jojo considered herself the stronger athlete, of course being that Jacqui is the brains she decided she was the brawn. It came a surprise to Jojo when Jacqui decided to join Ena and their cousins for a friendly game of cricket. Jojo has been making fun of her sister quite a bit, she does it a lot. Most people might have come to think growing up side by side with that would toughen the skin a bit. Not in Jacqui's case. As she threw the ball... it was set ablaze. Jojo was not amused, she was far more worried that Jacqui could have burned herself. While Jacqui was mildly embarrassed Jojo felt she had no reason to be. Their uncle Wales said that he was used to things happening to the cricket balls, and simply had a laugh. After the second case of fire magic by the twins, with round two not being as dangerous to anyone as the first time. Except to that cricket ball. The Mighty Johnsons continued their travels to exotic locales, places including North and South America. As the twins grew, and the rate of their magical accidents started to increase all the travel inevitably had to slow to a stop. They left Melbourne, for Aberdeenshire moving back to Scotland. Around the time of their return Jojo and Jacqui both received their Acceptance Letters to Hogwarts. While both of them were equally surprised, Jojo was less so. Little did the twins know around the same time their cousins the Dedics moved to England as well. The younger ones closest in age to them transferred to Hogwarts. Nevertheless, there was much indeed for the Johnson twins to learn. While on a short trip to New Songdo City, South Korea. Jojo learned a little bit about Muggle technology. It was her first exposure to telephones, music players, and television that she can ever remember. It was through her mother's dedication, and willpower that Jojo learned what both the wizarding world, and the muggle world were lacking in. It was her father's ambition that inspired to do something about it. Wizarding School |-|The Good= Entering Beauxbâtons |-|The Bad= Leaving Beauxbâtons Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Genuine - Orderly, Introspective, Self-conscious, Revolutionary Jojo is studious, and true to her rather modest, and conservative first impression she is quite methodical. She has a deep desire to understand how, and why things happen the way they do. Jojo is avoidant, she does not like to call attention to herself, and has a strong fear of doing the wrong thing. Responsibility, and following rules are a high priority of hers. She is practical, and while she is averse to competition she performs well under pressure. She may appear to be disinclined, and wearisome because she is saving her energy. ISFJ: Introvert Sensing Feeling Judging. Appearance Sophie Turner Jojo is identical to her twin sister Jacqui. Jojo has a square shaped jaw framed by long, curly, red/blonde hair falling a little past her the point where her forearm meets her elbow. She has bright blue almond shaped eyes, and a big wide smile. She has a beautiful rich cream colored skin tone. Jojo likes to dress in solid, dark tones mostly purples, reds, blues, blacks, and occasionally white. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Character Category:Female